With upgrading of washing machines, washing machines have more and more functions, including a function of automatically adding a detergent and a softener, and a function of giving a prompt to remind a user to purchase corresponding washing supplies in time even when the detergent and the softener are going to be used up.
At present, people always need to remember to purchase the washing supplies and then purchase the washing supplies directly in a supermarket or search the corresponding washing supplies in a shopping mall on a mobile phone or a computer, select one commodity, place an order and pay for the order to finish the purchase. However, the following case often happens in life, when washing clothes, the user finds that the washing supplies are used up and remembers to buy the washing supplies at that time but forgets after being engaged in other tasks; when needing to employ the washing supplies again, the user finds that the washing supplies have been used up. As a result, shopping cannot be realized in time and quickly, it takes a plenty of time for the user to search the washing supplies again on an online shopping mall and comparing the washing supplies one by one, and it is especially inconvenient for white-collar workers in fast-paced cities. Consequently, a washing machine by which a user can realize quick shopping in time after the washing supplies are used up is badly in need.
On that account, the method for quick shopping by using the washing machine and the washing machine are provided.